Forbiden Love
by Cenalova-54-8284
Summary: Shawn is in a fatefull incident when he goes to visit his friend, Kevin. One year later, that same incident comes back to haunt him... WARNING: Slash. Shawn/Mark. Soon to come: Shawn/Hunter and many more pairings. :


Hey! I got inspired to write this story one day when I was skipping school (: Um, I had my friend read it, and she loved it, and threatened to kill me if I didn't write more. She's always the first one to read my stories, even before I post them online. Im working on several other stories that I really need to post, -makes a mental note to do that later-, and so if I don't update as soon as you'd like, thats why. For all of you reading/supporting the Shawn/Taker action in my story Truth or Sacrifice, i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am having major writing block so it could be a while, and again my friend is threatening me to write more of my other stories, so yeah. I'll try to update soon, but i have MAP (Missouri Assesment Program) Testing next week and I really need to study. The funny thing is theres going to be something about sex cells on it so im excited. (: So...I hope you like the story.

* * *

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" A dazed and confused Shawn Michaels ran down the long corridor, trying to find an exit to this hell he was stuck in. He kept running, not giving a thought to the man behind him. His bare feet were wet, because the floor was soaked, with more water falling in from the windows above. What little clothes he had left clung to his body like glue. His tattered shirt clung to his chest, outlining his muscles perfectly. His ripped and wrinkled shorts clung to his slight erection, showing how big he was. He could hear the pitter-patter of rain as it hit the building, and the only light was the few torches that lined the walls, which would soon go out due to the rain._

_He was so preoccupied with trying to leave, he didn't notice the dark figure walking towards him until it was to late to turn back._

"_Oomph!" Shawn hit the mysterious man and fell to the ground with a thud._

_He looked up into piercing green eyes. Something about the way he looked at Shawn, mixed with the sexy smirk plastered on his face, turned Shawn on._

_The man looked down at Shawn's now throbbing erection, and chuckled silently to himself as he extended his hand to help Shawn up._

_Shawn reluctantly grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, but not without noticing that the hand was freezing cold._

"_Hi there. I'm Mark. Mark Callaway." The man introduced himself in a low, husky voice._

"_I'm Shawn Michaels." Shawn looked around. "Do you happen to know a way out of here?"_

_Mark chucked, "I do, but I'm not so sure I want to tell you where they are." The smirk slowly crept back across Mark's face._

"_Look Mark, I--" Mark grabbed Shawn, putting his hand over Shawn's mouth._

_Shawn struggled against the strength of Mark, but nothing seemed to phase him. Eventually Shawn stopped fighting, and let himself be forcibly moved._

_After ten long minutes, Shawn was thrown down onto a bed. He didn't have time to survey his whereabouts because Mark was suddenly on top of him, and pressing his lips to Shawn's._

_--x--x--_

Shawn woke up screaming. He would never forget that fateful night, he couldn't. He got up out of bed and walked over to the mirror, just to make sure everything was alright, and it was. He leaned against the dresser for support. He had the same dream every night since the accident.

He remembered it perfectly. He had gone to see Kevin, an old friend who had moved back into town. But, instead of Kevin, he ran into Randy Orton. Randy had tried to rape Shawn, but Shawn was fast enough to get away. But he ran into the beautiful and sexy Mark Calloway. Sure, Mark was pretty sexy, but Shawn was in love with Hunter, his lover of three years. Mark had successfully raped Shawn, and was about to change his life forever, before Kevin walked in and rescued Shawn.

Shawn sighed and headed back to bed. He was glad he hadn't moved in with Hunter yet, he didn't want him worrying about him. He had never told Hunter about that night, and to tell him now would be a mistake. Hunter would go and kill Randy, and Mark if he ever found him. But Shawn doubted that would happen. He had been searching for Mark, but he never saw him. It had been a year since the accident, and he couldn't even find a record of him in old news papers.

Shawn was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell.

The second he opened that door, he regretted it. The man smelled of blood, and his bright red lips confirmed Shawn's theory. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he stepped towards Shawn.

"M-M-Mark?"

* * *

Well, did you like it? It didn't take me long to write it, but that's because I was sitting at home doing literally nothing. (:

Review? Thank-You!

(oh, and i've been busy talking to bisexual men about yaoi, and hot guys. So that's amazing!) lol.


End file.
